


Law x reader | Collection of one-shots.

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Practice.

You knew that you weren’t welcome at all within his crew, but since you laid your eyes on Trafalgar Law, you knew that you’d do everything it would take to be part of his crew.   
You weren’t part of his plans at all; you had nothing to do in his submarine and you still didn’t get over the fact that you managed to get in unnoticed. However, it didn’t take long they discovered you hidden in a closet.   
Law spared your life, but you knew that he’d dropped you to the first island they would find and you were resigned to never let that happen.   
  
"Why can’t I join you?" You whined.  
"I don’t need you, you’re a nuisance and you’re weak." He nonchalantly replied without looking at you.   
  
  
If you weren’t good with chores, you could maybe help him out with the surgery. He is the only doctor of the crew and the captain, there’ll probably be a moment when he won’t be able to do both at the same time. You thought that if you were able to assist him and even replace him from time to time, he would surely keep you. You decided to sneak in his room and fumbled through his shelf hoping to find some medicine related books that would help you out in your studies. Those books had a lot of complicated name, if you couldn’t even understand the title you were even more afraid to look inside. You finally found something that you recognized “General anatomy”. You picked up the book and headed to the operating room, since you knew that it would be empty so you could study in peace.   
  
  


A few hours later you heard footsteps coming in your direction.

"Can I ask you what you are doing?" He asked, annoyed.  
"Well, since you think I’m a nuisance, I decided to study my ass off to prove you wrong, and when I’ll be a doctor as good as you, you’ll beg me to stay!" You retorted proudly.   
  
Law sneered and sat in a chair across from you and stared at you. You tried to go back in your book without success. You could feel his eyes on you and you knew that he was smirking.   
  
"I can’t concentrate if you keep on staring at me!"  
"A doctor should be able to work under any kind of pressure. After all, the life of his patient depends on him." He calmly stated, his gaze still on you.   
"I hate you."  
"Then just leave. Nobody’s holding you back." He sighed, gesturing the door.   
  
_“Like I give up just like that!”_ , you thought, determined again. You once again immersed yourself in the book, resolute on learning every single part of your body.  
  


_..._

_“Humerus, radius, ulna, metacarpals ...Why do we have so many bones?!”_ you sighed, frowning to all the bones and other muscles that composed the human body. You heard Law quietly snicker. You had forgotten that he was still here. You heard footsteps coming closer to you and suddenly two pairs of strong arms were embracing you from behind followed by his head resting on your shoulder, you instinctively became stiff.   
  
"You know I know another way to learn anatomy, more..f-u-n." He suggestively said as you felt his breath against your neck, which made you blush.  
"I-I don’t know how this could be fun, p-plus I don’t think you’re the kind of person who could have fun." You said desperately trying to change the subject without thinking about the cruel proximity of the pirate .   
"Hmm....I guess I just have to show you." He responded before nibbling your neck.   
  
You gasped at the sudden gesture, which made the surgeon smirk. You knew that he was just toying with you, but you couldn’t help the blush from spreading all over your body. You felt really hot right now. Law suddenly turned you around, you were now facing him and he started kissing your fingers, slowly making his way to your collar bone while naming all the bones on the way. He then decided to kiss your jaw, your cheeks, until his lips finally reached yours. You started to feel dizzy and breathless from the intoxicated kisses as you felt Law grinning against your lips.   
  
"Told you it could be fun." He sensually whispered in your ear.  
  
His hands stroked every inch of your body as he continued to name all the parts he was touching: thighs, arms, back, belly....He used other strange names but you weren’t really listening to his private lesson. Before you noticed you were now on his arms, legs around his waist, still passionately kissing, until you reached something cold and metallic. Bringing his lips to yours once again, the captain slowly pushed you down on the operating table. The contact with the coldness of the bed made you shiver. As he continued to kiss you, you could hear him groping for something on the table next to you, and a few seconds after you felt a pricking pain as he stopped kissing you.   
  
"Farewell, ____-ya. I had fun." He said with a sadistic smirk.  
  
You looked at him confused while your consciousness slowly drifted away.   
  


You woke up on a bed, your body was numb and you couldn’t concentrate on your surrounding at all. But you knew that you weren’t in the submarine anymore and that Law was long gone. 


	2. Trick or Treat.

\- No.  
  
It was the sharp answer that you had feared when you asked about a little party for Halloween. You had followed him all day begging him to allow you organize a party but every time he curtly answered “ _No_ “ each time more annoyed than the one before.  
  
It was midnight now, curled in your sheets eating sweets alone wasn’t your ideal idea of your Halloween. You had always loved this time of the year since you were young, but your captain seemed against any funny ideas - or anything funny in fact. You ate your last candy and sighed, rolling on your back, fixing your ceiling : you were bored and that was Law’s fault. Suddenly something popped in your head and at that thought your lips curled into an evil smile. You headed toward Law’s room; he was probably asleep now–or at least you hoped so. He didn’t allow you to have fun on your special night, then he would be the first and only one victim of the night: after all Halloween is also about scaring people. You slowly and calmly opened his door, trying hard not to giggle. You couldn’t see a thing, but you didn’t mind, you just had to be close enough. You slowly make your way toward his bed and carefully tapped it, looking for him. Unfortunately, no one was on this bed. You sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. Even without wanting it, he was ruining your mood. You were about to go back to your room when you felt a hand on your shoulder soon followed by another one on your mouth, before you could react you were thrown on your back, both of your hands pinned above your head and your legs carefully secured by someone straddling you. You whined under his hand, suddenly the light was switch on, you grimaced under the aggressive light.  
  
"_____-ya?" You heard an annoyed and shocked voice. "What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?!"  
  
You didn’t have time to wait for your eyes to adjust to the light that your captain was pinning you down on his bed. He removed his hand from your mouth but didn’t move.  
  
"Trick or treat?!" You exclaimed, running out of ideas, flashing an awkward smile.  
  
Law narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but instead of setting you free as you wished, he tightened his grip around your wrists. You looked at him curiously as a sly smile was drawing on his lips. His mouth coming up closer to your ear.

  
"Does that mean that I have the choice, ____- ya?" He whispered in your ear.  
  
Your face flushed red, your ear suddenly felt hot as for your entire body.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" You stuttered.  
  
You felt his nose slowly tracing your jawline from your ear to your chin and stopped; he gazed at you; he was so close that you could feel his breath tickling your nose.  
  
"That means I chose _treat_ , _____-ya."

  
He stared at you waiting for you to process the meaning behind his words, your face felt even hotter than before as you understood what he was saying. Before you could speak, a pair of lips met yours before slowly pulling back.  
  
"Sweet." He commented, licking his lips.  
  
You blushed even more remembering the candies you just ate. Once more you felt his lips imprisoning your own, this time seeking for more as he deepened the kiss. You broke the kiss once more, leaving you both panting for air with sightly rosy cheeks. He let go of your wrists and turned off the light.  
  
"Happy Halloween captain." You said before succumbing once more to the passion. 


	3. The cure.

You walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Law’s office. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest and you felt nervous as you gave a brief knock on the door. There was a long silent before someone answered by a « _come in._ » You shyly opened the door and stepped in. Your captain had his back turned at you and was looking at some paperwork on his desk. You were standing awkwardly in the center of the room as he turned around, crossed his legs and looked at you.  
  
"What do you want _____-ya?" He wearily asked, too used of your numerous childishness.  
"I think I’m sick." You stated trying to look as serious as you could. You didn’t want him to think that it was another one of your jokes.   
  
You saw his eyebrows twitching; he looked worried for a second.  
  
"Did you catch a cold?" He asked, getting up from his chair.  
"No, it’s not a cold..." You answered.  
  
He frowned. He took you by your shoulders and led you to the bed that he used to check on the crew–or strangers on rare occasions. You sat at the edge of the bed and he sat across from you. His eyes started scrutinizing you.  
  
"You seem fine... Does it hurt somewhere in particular?" He asked.  
  
You kept looking straight in his eyes as you pointed at your heart.

"My heart hurts and sometimes I have trouble breathing."

  
He arched his eyebrow, and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered as he put the earpiece of his stethoscope in his ears.  
  
You hesitated and blushed. Law, already tired of waiting, sighed heavily.  
  
"_____-ya this isn’t the time to feel self-conscious." He said. "I really don’t care about your bra or anything else your stupid head is worrying about right now. I just need to make sure that you’re all right."  
  
You nodded and grabbed the bottom of your shirt, ready to lift it, as your hands were slightly shaking. You were about to take it off but Law put his hands over yours preventing you from going further.  
  
"Never mind. You can keep your shirt on, I’ll just pass the stethoscope under your shirt." He explained.  
  
Before you had time to answer, you felt his hand crawling under your shirt finding his way above your left breast. The cold contact with the chestpiece made you shivered, but your cheeks and your entire body were burning up. You looked at Law; he focused on the sounds of your heartbeat while you knew that every movement that he was making was increasing your heartbeat. You closed your eyes, hoping that the situation would be less awkward if you weren’t looking at him. After a while, his hand stopped moving as you heard a chuckle. You opened your eyes and looked at your Captain laughing.  
  


"Why are you laughing?" You asked, fearing the worst.  
"Sorry, ____-ya... I thought I would tease you a little, but your face was too much." He stated as he kept a straight face. "But seriously ___-ya... How old are you?" Confessing to someone like that, you’re really strange."  
  


You blushed at his last sentence; you intended to confess, but you thought he wouldn’t get it so fast.  
  
"How did you find out?" You asked, a bit upset.  
  
His smile increased again, but he didn’t laugh.  
  


"Seriously? When someone is always stealing glances at you, blushing whenever you look at them, and I seriously thought that your heart was going to stop earlier..."  
  
You pouted a little bit.  
  


"So can I have medicine for that?" You asked.

Law seemed surprised for a second but finally gave you a sneaky smile. He put his hands next to your thighs and moved away from his chair to bring his face closer to yours.


	4. Bear with it.

You were part of his crew for more than a year now, and there was one thing that you had noticed, your Captain wasn’t affectionate at all. Except for one member of the crew: Bepo. It seemed like he lowered his guard around him, using him as a pillow or to carry his sword... Yes, you were jealous of a bear. But you had a plan, if he liked bear then you would become one, the best.

The crew stayed one day in a small village, to buy supplies and food. You informed them that you had something to do and ran around town hoping to find what you were looking for. After hours, you finally spotted the perfect shop, you walked in, grinning, bought what you wanted, and went back to the submarine.

You waited until everyone was asleep, or at least too busy to notice you, and put on the clothes you bought. It was a polar bear suit, with a hood with bear ears too. You felt embarrassed at your own idea, but it was the only thing you could think of right now. You slowly opened the door of your room and checked the hall, before tiptoeing toward Law’s room. You didn’t know how Bepo could live like that; it had only been five minutes, and you were already so hot. You hoped that you wouldn’t be found by someone of the crew especially, Penguin and Shachi, you knew that they would be capable of buying you some weird costumes for their own fantasies. Lost in thought, you hadn’t noticed that someone was behind and you jumped the moment you were hugged from behind; you froze. That person was way taller than you, and you felt something furry and wet nuzzling against your neck. A cold shiver ran down your spine, you turned around and punched hard at whatever was hugging you. It was only after hearing a plaintive groan that you noticed that Bepo was now sitting on the floor at your feet, stroking his cheek.

"Sorry!" He said looking down.

"Oh, my god! I’m so sorry, Bepo! Are you alright? You frightened me; I thought it was some kind of beast!" You apologized, kneeling down in front of him, to check if you hadn’t hit him too hard.

After hearing the word “beast” Bepo seemed even more gloomy.

"... Well, I am glad that it is you!" You tried to cheer him up. "But why did you hug me like that?"

"I thought you were a female bear, and I was so happy that I hugged you, sorry..." He kept on apologizing. "You’re a beautiful no female bear!"

"Aww, thank you, Bepo!"

You suddenly felt guilty for pushing him like that, so you hugged him. Now, you understood why Law liked him. He was like the biggest Teddy bear ever created! _“Why Law isn’t like him?_ “you thought.

"Aww, I love you Bepo!" You enthusiastically said as you hugged him tighter, he was too comfortable and fluffy, you even had forgotten your “mission” for a minute, that’s why you hadn’t heard the “ _click_ ” coming from a door not far away from you.

You only noticed that someone was watching you when you heard someone coughing behind you. For the second time you froze, you knew exactly who it was, and you silently cursed. You turned around and saw Law standing behind you smirking, enjoying your embarrassed self. You were hugging and saying “ _I love you_ ” to a bear, dressed as a bear... You wanted to disappear.

"Hi there, ____-ya. Nice outfit." He said checking you from head to toe as you got up.

"H-hi Captain," you said blushing avoiding eye contact.

"I didn’t want to interrupt you, you seemed... busy." He smiled. 

"I know what it seems like, but it’s not what it seems like!" You said in one breath.

"I am not judging, Bepo’s a good guy." He teased you.

"No!... Well... Yes, he’s nice but... I mean... I am not into bears!" You tried to explain.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry, Bepo! But I was looking for you because you’re always nice around Bepo, so I thought that if I wore a bear costume, you’ll be nice to me too, that’s why! And I was kind of jealous, I guess?! Plus, you’re..."

You were ready to continue your explanation, but you noticed Law’s shoulders trembling; he was quietly laughing at you. He was trying hard to repress a chuckle, seeing how his lips were twisting. Once, he seemed to have controlled his laugh, he looked at you and you heard a “ _Pffft_ ” as he put his hand in front of his mouth trying to hide his second urge of laughing at you. You probably looked like a cross between a tomato and Bepo right now. You didn’t manage to seduce him, but you felt like winning since you made him laugh for the first time, you couldn’t prevent yourself from smiling. He finally became serious again, and looked you up and down and came closer to you, smirking as usual. 

"You know ____-ya, I prefer a birthday suit," he softly whispered in your ear.

You saw his teasing smile as he walked away, leaving you blushing. 

_What you learned that day is that Law has fun teasing you._


End file.
